


The Fireworks Show

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: About Time, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Giving into feelings, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, Olicity kissing, Post-Season 2, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Team Arrow, olicity - Freeform, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Arrow celebrates the 4th of July...there are fireworks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fireworks Show

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon prompt from Tumblr: "a little Olicity and team arrow on the fourth of july please?"

"This was a great idea, Felicity."

Felicity shrugged and smiled.

"How'd you think of it?" Diggle asked as he passed another bottle of beer to Roy.

Felicity sipped her wine. "Um, I don't know. I guess I just thought it could be a nice view, from here," she mumbled.

Roy nodded. "It's amazing. We can see the whole fireworks show from the water AND the show from the stadium!"

Felicity smiled and glanced toward Oliver. He was nursing the same beer and had same expression he was wearing when they all first got to the roof an hour ago.

"What do you think, Oliver?" she asked, somewhat shyly.

He moved his eyes away from the skyline and looked at her. She saw memories and pain flitting across his face and her throat constricted. She desperately wanted to reach out, to hug him or touch his serious face or something; but he...since Slade and the island and their words... "Oliver?"

He blinked and forced a smile. "It's wonderful, thanks for thinking of this, Felicity." He held her searching gaze for a moment before turning back to the skyline.

Felicity sighed softly and took a big gulp of wine. She saw Diggle hold up the bottle and she held out her glass for a refill.

"Oh, I think it's starting!" Roy jumped up and went to the edge of roof, his face eager and looking young for first time in a long while.

Diggle chuckled and went to stand with him, and he winked at Felicity as he passed by her.

Felicity frowned. What was the wink for?! She sipped and watched, brilliant colors and sparks filling the sky over their city. It WAS quite beautiful; but she was distracted by the man behind her, the man not even watching the fireworks, probably not even seeing the nice cityscape before him.

She hesitated and then swallowed her doubt. He didn't even flinch as she stepped up to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. He just shifted his beer to his left hand and placed his right hand around her shoulders to rest on her upper arm.

"You're missing all the pretty fireworks," she spoke quietly, afraid a loud voice would spook him or something. He just sighed and tightened his arm over her shoulders. "Are...is something wrong?" She closed her eyes as she asked.

He tensed and moved his arm off her, stepping away. Her eyes began to blur with tears. She pushed and he was pulling away again.

"Sorry," she mumbled and turned to join the others.

"Felicity." She stopped walking but didn't turn around. She didn't want him to see her sad. She jumped when his hands met hers, raising them to rest against her belly as he stepped up behind her, right into her, close.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, just slightly, back into his arms, his torso. God, he felt so good.

"Felicity," he said again and it struck her that it was almost like a mantra to him, as though repeating her name grounded him somehow.

She shivered as he bent over her, around her; she felt so small in his arms and yet she felt she held all the power just then. She gripped his forearms that were banded around her waist and squeezed them. He let out a long, deep breath into her hair and she knew he was laying his head on top of hers.

She felt a thrill surge through her core and she quickly looked over at the guys to see if they had noticed this unusual behavior from Oliver.

But Roy and Diggle were nowhere to be seen. She almost panicked at the thought of being alone with Oliver as he was clearly in a very, uh, emotional? state.

But then he whispered her name again and her worry melted away.

"Oliver," she responded. She turned within his embrace and wrapped her arms around his torso. He released a weird sigh-moan sound and buried his face against her neck.

They just held one another. For minutes, just still. Felicity noted the fireworks had ended and the city was once again in quiet darkness.

A thousand thoughts flew around her brain, trying to make sense of the man she was pressed intimately against, and her own emotions and responses and if he was cold because he only had on a t-shirt and why wasn't SHE cold since she only had on a blouse and skirt and why was she even thinking about all that when she had Oliver fricken Queen in her arms?!

"Oliver?" He relaxed his grip so she could look up at him. "What's happening?"

He closed his eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek. He opened his eyes and she gasped. They were the clearest, most intense blue she had ever seen them and the way he was looking into her eyes made the world tilt and roll.

She clung to his shirt, his belt, trying to keep from sinking under his gaze.

He cleared his throat as his arms once again held her safe. "I, I've been...thinking...about, well, about a lot of things?" He looked so concerned, she nodded for him to continue. "But mostly, if I'm going to be honest with myself...with you," he closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "Mostly I have been thinking about you."

Felicity didn't even risk a gasp. She had literally stopped breathing and stopped moving. What was he trying to say?! What the hell was going on here?

"Felicity...I, I don't...I do not even come close to deserving having you in my life." She opened her mouth to argue but he continued talking. "As a friend or a teammate, partner... Or more."

"Oliver," she began but he moved his hands to hold her face and he slowly leaned in. But he stopped a breath's length from her lips. "Oliver?"

"I'm sorry I've been such an idiot and I'm sorry I'm so messed up. But--"

She couldn't take it anymore. She yanked on his shirt and stood on her tiptoes and their lips mashed together. She snaked her hands up to hold the back of his neck, her fingers lightly scraping through the hair there.

He gave a little surprised grunt and then his hands in her hair, on her neck, her arms and back, her face, in her hair again. When she pressed her tongue to his lips, he opened and then they were frantically making out.

She couldn't believe how great it felt, being pulled so hard against him, at last, and tasting his mouth with hers. She felt light-headed and yet so connected, it was wonderful.

Oliver's lips had migrated to her neck and his hands to her waist and then her ass. He sucked on her exposed neck as he forced her closer into him. She moaned as she felt his arousal pressing into her stomach. 

Was this actually happening? Or was she about to wake up at her computers, drool puddles near the keyboard and Roy laughing at her?

Oh! Oliver's calloused hands had found their way under her skirt and had slid under her panties to cup each bare cheek gently.

"Oh, Oliver!" She was panting and she could feel herself already wet and throbbing for attention.

"Felicity Felicity Felicity," he was saying between sloppy kisses down her neck. And as much as she was loving this and as much as she may have dreamt of this...

"Oliver, stop," she managed to say. And he did, pulling back, looking confused, his lips swollen and damp from all the kissing.

"I'm so--"

"No! No, don't be sorry! Please!" She stroked his cheek again. "I, I just, not on a roof, ok?"

She watched as her words registered. His expression shifted from confused fear to calculating to goofy and she laughed.

"Of course. Right, as usual." He smiled and they kissed again. It was slow and gentle, hands staying on arms or face, and it was nice.

"You're a good kisser," she smiled shyly. He chuckled and pulled her into him for a tight hug. "And hugger."

He smiled as he looked down into her face, a hand softly brushing some hair off her face. "Felicity," he murmured again.

"Happy 4th of July, Oliver," she blushed. He kissed her delicately.

"Best on I've ever had," he whispered into her temple, making her hair tickle her forehead. She sighed contently and hugged him even tighter.

Someone cleared their throat a few yards away. Oliver tensed until they heard Diggle call out, "uh, sorry, guys, but, can we have the cooler?"

"Yeah," shouted Roy. "We left all the beer in it when you guys started gettin--OW!"

Felicity snorted and Oliver rolled his eyes before turning to look at her again.

"The roof and beer is all yours, guys." He found her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "See you two tomorrow."

As he guided them toward the stairs, Felicity blushed at Diggle's raised eyebrows and Roy's chuckle.

But she was stopped by another large hand just before following Oliver into the stairwell. She found Diggle looking at her intently.

She grinned and nodded and he shook his head and grinned back. " 'bout time," he whispered as he gave her a peck and nodded at Oliver.

"Tell me about it," she whispered back before Oliver growled and gently pulled her to his side again.

"Good night, John," he said firmly. They made it all the way to the first landing before Felicity was pressing herself against Oliver and kissing him again.


End file.
